rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fliegen und Mäuse (Kapitel)
"Fliegen und Mäuse" ist das zehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das zehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In einer eBook-Ausgabe gibt es einen Schreibfehler im Titel des Kapitels. Es heißt dort "Feigen und Mäuse". Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nachdem Thom und Juilin Elayne und Nynaeve befreit haben, erfahren sie, dass sie mit Spaltwurzel betäubt wurden. Sie färben sich das Haar und verkleiden sich, bevor sie weiterreisen. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Mardecin, Amadicia Elayne wird wach, während man sie die Treppe hinauf trägt, doch sie kann nur die Augen öffnen, sich aber nicht bewegen. Luci schreit, als sie Elaynes offene Augen sieht, doch Ronde Macura beruhigt das Mädchen, dass ihnen keine Gefahr droht. Sie hat ihnen Spaltwurzeltee gegeben, was sie lähmt und dafür sorgt, dass sie die Macht nicht benutzen können. Elayne versucht es und merkt, dass sie recht haben. Sie bekommt Panik und fragt sich, ob die beiden Frauen Schattenfreunde sind und sie den Schwarzen Ajah übergeben wollen. Elayne hofft, dass Nynaeve entkommen konnte, doch sie wird enttäuscht, als die Frauen sie auf einem Bett abladen und kurze Zeit später mit der Emondsfelderin zurückkehren. Die Näherin befielt Luci, bei den Frauen zu bleiben. Sie hat ein Tablett mit dem Tee und eine Sanduhr geholt und trägt Luci auf, ihnen jedes mal beim Ablaufen der Sanduhr etwas von dem Tee einzuflößen. Frau Macura will während dessen zu Avi Shendar, damit dieser seine Tauben zu jemandem schickt und davon berichtet. Nachdem die Näherin weg ist, geht auch Luci, die es nicht ertragen kann, von den beiden gelähmten Frauen angestarrt zu werden. Während sie allein sind und die Zeit verrinnt, versuchen beide verzweifelt, sich zu bewegen oder die Macht zu erreichen. Nachdem die Sanduhr abgelaufen ist, kommt Luci nicht sofort zurück und Elayne kann schon wieder ihren Arm heben, doch dann stürmt das Mädchen herein und trichtert ihnen erschrocken weiteren Tee ein. Alles wird schwarz um sie und als sie erwacht, geht das ganze von vorn los. Auch diesmal kann sie gerade erst ihren Arm heben, als die Tür aufgestoßen ist. Aber es ist Thom, der Luci mit sich zerrt und sie mit einem Messer bedroht. Er hilft Nynaeve beim Aufstehen und hin und her gehen, als sie ihn dazu auffordert. Thom erzählt ihnen, dass Juilin ihnen folgte, während Thom die Lebensmittel wegräumte, wie die Frauen es ihnen aufgetragen hatten. Er selbst ritt auf Schmoller hinter ihnen her, als keiner zurückkam. Ein paar Minuten später erscheint auch Juilin, der Ronde Macura bei sich hat. Die Näherin bettelt sie an, dass sie Befehle hatte und so handeln musste. Nynaeve fragt, von wem aus der Burg sie ihre Befehle erhält, und als Ronde Macura nichts sagen will, droht sie ihr, sie Juilin zu überlassen. Der Diebfänger erklärt, er würde sie fesseln und knebeln, und bräuchte nur etwas Olivenöl und Salz. Sein hässliches Lachen lässt die Frau blass werden. Nynaeve sagt Juilin, dass er alles, was er braucht in der Küche finden wird, und Elayne fragt sich erschüttert, ob sie die Frau wirklich foltern wollen. Doch das ist nicht nötig, denn Ronde Macura erklärt, sie würde für Narenwin Barda berichten. Elayne ist überrascht, dass die schmächtige, unauffällige Aes Sedai mit der großen Tierliebe eine Schwarze Ajah sein soll. Sie vermutet dies, da sie noch nicht weiß, dass inzwischen Elaida zur Amyrlin erhoben wurde und Elayne aufgrund ihrer eigenen Weissagung unbedingt in Sicherheit und in ihrer Nähe haben will. Nynaeve fragt grimmig nach weiteren Namen, und Ronde Macura sagt, sie wüsste keine anderen. Als Nynaeve fragt, wie lange sie schon Schattenfreunde sind und der Schwarzen Ajah dienen, protestiert Luci entsetzt und Frau Macura ist ebenfalls erschrocken: sie hatte Narenwin danach gefragt und wurde hart bestraft für die Frage. Sie erklärt energisch, dass sie der Gelben Ajah dient und nicht der Schwarzen. Elayne hat das Gefühl, dass die Näherin die Wahrheit sagt und auch Nynaeve scheint das so zu empfinden. Trotzdem fragt sie, wieso Ronde Macura sie betäubt hat. Die Näherin erklärt, dass etwa einen Monat zuvor eine Nachricht kam über eine entlaufene Aufgenommene, deren Beschreibung Elayne sehr ähnelt. Sie wird immer wütender über den Vorwurf, eine Schattenfreundin zu sein und erklärt, dass der Befehl lautete, sie unter allen Umständen festzuhalten und darüber zu berichten, mit wem sie unterwegs ist. Sie droht, dass es ihnen schlecht gehen würde, wenn die Amyrlin sie in die Finger bekommt. Als Elayne überrascht nachfragt, erzählt Ronde Macura, dass der Befehl direkt von der Amyrlin kam und dass jedes Mittel recht wäre, außer sie zu töten. Nynaeve erinnert sie daran, dass nicht sie die beiden Frauen in ihrer Gewalt hat, sondern umgekehrt. Nynaeve fragt, ob ein Grund genannt wurde, doch Ronde sagt, es gäbe keinen. Sie berichtet, dass sie vor hatte, sie mit Therin Lugay und einem Vorrat an Spaltwurzeltee nach Tar Valon zu schicken. Nynaeve fragt nach der richtigen Botschaft, doch Ronde Macura erklärt, dass das tatsächlich alles war. Dann bettelt sie, dass Juilin kein Salz bei ihr verwenden soll. Nynaeve befielt, die beiden Frauen zu fesseln, dann gehen sie hinunter in die Küche. Auf dem Weg nach unten braucht Elayne mehr Hilfe als Nynaeve, die von Thom gestützt wird, was sie eifersüchtig macht. Sie fragt Juilin vorsichtig, was der mit dem Öl und dem Salz anfangen wollte, und er antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß. Er erklärt, dass die Vorstellungskraft der Menschen manchmal stärker ist als seine eigene, weswegen die bloße Andeutung reicht, obwohl manche dann auch alles sagen würden, nur um dem zu entgehen. Er glaubt allerdings, dass Ronde die Wahrheit gesagt hat. In der Küche beginnt Nynaeve die Dosen zu untersuchen, die sich noch im Schrank befinden. Elayne merkt, dass sie inzwischen Saidar wieder berühren kann, aber sie kann es noch nicht wieder lenken. Nynaeve gibt sich einen Ruck und bedankt sich bei den Männern. Sie sagt, dass sie inzwischen verstehen kann, warum Aes Sedai Behüter brauchen. Die beiden Männer wirken sehr erstaunt, genau wie auch Elayne. Während Nynaeve die Dosen weiter untersucht, vermutet sie, dass Ronde Macura eine Seherin ist. Thom erklärt, dass es in Amadicia keine Bezeichnung dafür gibt, da es zu gefährlich ist, diese alte Kunst auszuüben. Nynaeve fragt, wohin die Menschen gehen, wenn sie krank sind und Elayne erklärt ihr, dass es in Amadicia die Männer sind, die Kräuter sammeln und benutzen. Nynaeve reagiert verächtlich und Elayne merkt, dass sie sich noch gar nicht mit Rondes Aussage beschäftigt hat. Sie fragt Nynaeve, was es zu bedeuten haben könnte, dass alle Schwestern gebeten werden, zur Burg zurückzukehren. Thom erklärt, dass die Burg ihre eigenen Regeln hat und nur selten Gründe nennt und Nynaeve erklärt, dass es nur selten einen Sinn ergibt, was in der Burg getan wird. Elayne fragt, ob sie glaubt, dass Elayne unter allen Umständen zur Burg zurückgebracht werden soll, aber Nynaeve kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Juilin erklärt, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat, weil er genügend Menschen verhört hat, um das einschätzen zu können. Nynaeve gibt ihm recht. Elayne widerspricht, da Siuan Sanche sie schließlich selbst ausgeschickt hat, doch Nynaeve sagt nur, dass sie bei dieser Frau alles glauben kann und sie gern einmal abgeschirmt vor sich hätte. Elayne fragt, was sie nun tun sollen, da ja vielleicht auf dem ganzen Weg nach Tar Valon irgend jemand versucht, sie unter Drogen zu setzen. Nynaeve stellt ihr eine Dose mit weißem Hennenkraut hin und erklärt, dass es die Haare schwarz färbt. Außerdem will sie einige der Kleider im Laden umnähen, damit sie nach zwei Ladys aussehen, und dem Besitzer der Kutsche auf der anderen Seite der Brücke das Gefährt abkaufen. Erzähler Die Menschen beobachten staunend die Kutsche von Noy Torvald, der nach dem Zusammenbruch des Handels mit Tarabon alles verloren hat. Zwei Lakaien warten vor dem Laden von Ronde Macura auf eine Lady und ihre Zofe und fahren dann schnell davon, als Weißmäntel sie aufhalten wollen. Da die Männer keine Lust haben, eine verzogene Lady zurückzuholen und nutzlos zu verhören, machen sie sich nicht die Mühe, ihrem Hauptmann davon zu berichten, oder Ronde Macura zu verhören. Ein wenig später kommt Therin Lugay mit seinem Wagen zum Haus der Näherin, die ihn im vergangenen Winter von einem Fieber geheilt hat, um die Kranke nach Tar Valon zu bringen. Er ist froh seiner Frau und Schwiegermutter eine Weile zu entkommen. Er betritt Ronde Macuras Haus und findet die Näherin und ihre Helferin schlafend. Da er sie nicht wecken kann, geht er wieder und entschließt sich, trotzdem aufzubrechen, da er schon immer mal Altara oder Murandy sehen wollte. Bis Ronde und Luci erwachen, dauert es eine ganze Weile und die Näherin geht schließlich erneut zu Avi Shendar, um eine weitere Nachricht nach Tar Valon zu schicken. Danach schreibt sie noch eine Nachricht, um sie nach Westen zu schicken, da sie versprochen hat, Duplikate von all ihren Berichten dort hin zu senden. Sie rechtfertigt das mit den schweren Zeiten und glaubt nicht, dass es schaden kann. Innerlich hofft sie, dass Nynaeve dadurch gefangen und bestraft wird. Avi Shendar achtet nie auf das, was Ronde tut, doch immer wenn sie fort ist, geht er ins Haus zurück und kopiert die Nachricht, die sich auf dem Pergament durchgedrückt hat, das sie als Schreibunterlage benutzt hat, um sie mit einer Brieftaube in eine ganz andere Richtung abzuschicken. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Ronde Macura *Luci *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Therin Lugay *Avi Shendar Tiere * Schmoller Erwähnt * Narenwin Barda * Marillin Gemalphin * Lini Eltring * Siuan Sanche * Noy Torvald * Witwe Teran Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin Berufe * Schneiderin * Diebfänger * Gaukler Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts * Aes Sedai ** Gelbe Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Rote Ajah ** Grüne Ajah ** Braune Ajah ** Blaue Ajah * Schattenfreunde * Königin von Andor * Behüter * Schattenlords Orte *Amadicia **Mardecin Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Zum Dammweg * Altara * Murandy Gegenstände Pflanzen * Spaltwurzel * Weißes Hennenkraut Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Saidar ** Saidin Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Mardecin